Wrather Than Spy
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Cooper Wrather finds himself staring into his sister's bedroom and watching them, until being revealed.


**Wrather Than Spy**

**Chapter 1.**

A cheeky smile crossed Cooper's face, as the fourteen-year-old snuck towards his sister's bedroom. The boy had a feeling about what was going on there, and even if it was morally wrong, he wasn't going to miss out. If his older friend Ethan was a _fan _of it, then there has to be something good about it that he was missing. Treading lightly, his footsteps were silent, like a hunter stalking his prey before leaping in for the kill. Only in his case, Cooper was simply kneeling down in front of his sisters' bedroom door and peering through the keyhole to get a good long look at what was happening in there. The teen wasn't disappointed. With Cooper's mouth ran dry and the wind was stolen from his lungs when he peered inside to see the _almost_ naked bodies of his two sisters, Cami and Charlotte.

They were both wearing only their underwear while casually lazing about on their beds, fanning themselves with hands to stave off the Summer heat. Cami was on her front with her legs in the air, typing away on her phone likely responding to Coop and Cami Show comments, hiding most of her body from view. Though the boy could still see her young breasts squished against her chest. Meanwhile, their older sister Charlotte was the real prize. She was on her back with one leg hiding her actions from Cami. On the phone as well, likely looking through hot model boys on Instagram, the older girl had one hand over her pussy lightly rubbing herself.

Mouthing 'holy shit' to himself, Cooper instantly felt his dick twitch.

The teen instantly found himself understanding his older friend far more, with Cooper having thought about the Diaz sisters himself numerous times but now that he was seeing his _own _sisters, he found himself knowing _why _Ethan would cross past the just enjoying the view of his sisters path. They might be _related _but as he could now see, Cami and Charlotte were _hot_. With the teen boy's cock continued to throb as his eyes focused in on Charlotte's fingers continued to fun against her black panties covered pussy. While wishing that the lacy panties were a little _more _lace and revealed his sister's goods.

A soft moan escaped her lips, causing the girl to move her finger around faster. Circling her clit, Charlotte tried her best to stay quiet.

Her finger soon slipped lower, running up and down the length of her pussy to tease herself. Getting so into it that she set down her phone before continuing to rub herself teasingly; Charlotte's back arched up with a slightly louder moan that worked to bring Cooper to a fully erect cock tightly hugged in his navy blue swim trunks with red details and blue highlights.

Cooper just watched in awe, wishing that she would be louder and just fingering herself already. He had tried spying on them doing this the day before, however Ollie _demanded_ he go swimming. Because that's _exactly _what he wanted to see, a little boy in a speedo instead of his sexy ass sister's in _very _little. That being said, Ollie did have a very cute little bum, that was very much highlighted by the tight little black speedos. Not one Cooper wanted, but cute nonetheless.

"Oh man that's so _hot!_" Cooper whispered to himself.

Desperately wanting a camera that could record the action, he knew that it would give everything away and he would lose a view that would give him enough material to last until he got a girl to go all the way with him. Instead had to reach down and rub his hard cock. It formed a tent in his shorts, outlining the shape of his five-Inches perfectly. Together the siblings rubbed themselves slowly, shuddering with pleasure from the light touches and how their own fingers traced around their sex organs. Despite the heat, they were happy to heat their bodies with sexual relief.

Suddenly Cami's legs spread slightly apart and Cooper was amazed by the sight. Through her purple panties, he could see the outline of her fingers pumping up and down. Fingering herself to the knuckle, the brunette girl was reading through some NSFW comments about how hot she and her family were that were put into the spam folder. She got off on being called names and told she was sexy, asked to get below the table during videos and blow her brother. Cooper had no idea the folder existed. The boy also didn't have any idea of her personal Wattpad account that post _very _intimate stories about her and Cooper, behind the scenes.

Fans were crazy for them, begging her for updates on the daily.

He couldn't wait to tell Ethan _every _little detail of Cami and Charlotte's sexy bodies, with a secondary cheeky grin coming to his face as he wondered just how much Fred would be willing to pay for details on Cami in her underwear. The fourteen-year-old was sure that he would _own _the boy for life he was able to get a picture of Cami like this. While he would offer the details to his somewhat friend, somewhat creepy stalker Mason; the boy had a feeling that the Wrather that Mason would be interested in, wasn't one of the girls.

Though he might be willing to give the sexy crazy boy _those _details, if he asked nicely.

Slipping a hand inside his shorts, Cooper's fingers wrapped around his cock and the boy started to move up and down along its throbbing length, releasing a soft moan. So turned on by the sight of his sisters, the fourteen-year-old failed to notice the pitter patter of footsteps running up the stairs.

Cooper's eyes were glued to the keyhole, watching as Charlotte's fingers slipped inside her panties and deep into her own snatch. Both girls fingering themselves without the other one knowing, knuckle deep in their dripping wet holes. One thinking of her sexy older brother, while the other thought about some young hunks with stunning abs and hung cocks.

Not that Cooper was aware of their thoughts or that they were aware of the other having began to finger themselves.

"Fuck they're sexy… They could be sucking my dick right now," Stroking himself faster through the shorts, Cooper knew he wouldn't last long. His thumb massaged precum into the small pink head, while his hand moved faster on his cock. "O-oh man, so cl-close!"

"What are you doing?"

The teen felt the world crashing back into him as the sound of his little brother pulled him out of the hotness of his beautiful sister pleasuring themselves and his own self-satisfaction. Gulping nervously while pulling his hand quickly out of his shorts and away from his throbbing member, Cooper nervously turned to face the younger teen.

"U-u-um… nothing… what are you doing here O-Ollie?"

"Forgot my goggles. Why was your hand in your shorts? And why are your shorts got this really hard looking tent shape? You're all weird and sweaty, too. Do you need mom to check you for a fever? Is your thingy itchy? Mine gets itchy. It's not itchy now," Ollie said fast, talking so quick his words were almost a blur. He looked down into his own shorts, having decided on a pair of bright rainbow striped swim trunks this time, and gave his small member a little scratch like it was nothing. "Do you need to pee? Mom says to hold it when I gotta pee or get an itchy moment…"

"I-I… um… Yes! I had an inch?" Cooper attempted, not knowing how to answer _anything _else that the boy had asked.

Ollie nodded, understanding his brother's problem. But he wouldn't let go of another question so easily. "So why are your shorts hard? Is your thing really that big? Or are your shorts-"

"OLLIE!" Cooper hissed, "Shut. Up."

"What, why?" Ollie asked in confusion, before looking around. "Why are you near the girl's room? Girls are yucky… your thingy didn't get big because of girls did it?"

While the older boy was about to retort something, he didn't have the chance as his younger brother boldly crossed past him and swung open the door to Cami and Charlotte's rooms. In a flash their hands were pulled out but still dripped with their sweet essence, sticking to their sheets when they jumped back in surprise. Charlotte's legs crossed to hide from her brothers; While it would have been a slight turn on to be seen in just a pair of black underwear, being so suddenly barged in on set her heart racing.

Cami quickly closed her phone, hiding the dirty comments. The girl definitely having enough inspiration to do a number of new stories on her Wattpad account, through she groaned at once again being asked to write one about Fred doing her. She couldn't understand why people would want to her to let _him _anywhere near her.

Even Ollie was cuter.

She did wonder how the fans would react to her adding Charlotte into the couple of the stories with Cami getting to watch as her sexy but incredibly dorky older brother made love to their older sister. A thought that had her pushing her finger in deeper and beginning to move at a quicker pace.

"CAMI! CHARLOTTE! Cooper is acting weird!" Ollie called out, not even noticing his sister's lack of dress or their fingers previous locations. "His shorts are all hard, his thingy is big and he was looking at your door!"

If it weren't for everyone else being there, Cami would have been on her knees telling Cooper where to put his cock. But for the sake of things, she acted disgusted. Heck, one of her most read stories was her doing _exactly _that after him walking in on her.

"What the hell, Coop!? You're disgusting!" She covered up with a blanket, furrowing her brow.

Cooper groaned and attempted to protest his way out of this. "He's lying!"

The teen ignoring that Ollie wasn't _wrong _and that his shorts were currently tented out and only get worse as he got closer to the original source of the chubbing up. When he stood up, it was painfully obvious how hard it was. There was _no_ hiding it now that his cock was raging hard, as the erection showed off through his shorts to all three siblings.

"I-It's only because it's hot!" He argued, kicking himself for poor choice of words.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shung an arm over her perky breasts. "Seriously, did you just call us _hot_, Cooper? So… SO ew!"

Unfortunately for the older Wrather girl, she was a little low with her arm placement and ended up pushing her breasts up and highlighting them further to all three of her little sisters. Something that was affecting both Cooper and Cami from the view. With Cami having not informed anyone that her thoughts had gone from solely hot boys like her older brother Cooper, to both genders equally. She was still struggling with the idea of being bisexual herself.

"Yes! I-I mean NO! I meant the weather! I SWEAR!"

"Do thingys get hard if girls are hot? Mine doesn't do that," Pulling down his rainbow shorts, Ollie revealed his small soft cock to the three. Casually playing with himself, the young boy tried to coax his 'thingy' to get hard. "Charlotte you're smart! Why doesn't my thingy do it?"

He was met with shouts from all three of his siblings.

"OLLIE!"

As if nothing was said, the young boy stripped naked, using one movement to remove his trunks and the pair of yellow briefs below, before pulling his off his shirt with a wide grin. A grin that reminded all three of the older Wrather kids of their fathers. His smooth body made his siblings blush, looking up and down Ollie's slim chest down to his little cock hanging there. Cooper's eyes gravitated towards Ollie's butt, licking his lips at the uncovered smooth cheeks. They were little and perky, almost begging for a little smack.

Ollie hurried over to his big sister's bed and climbed up with her, resting on his knees. Thrusting out his hips, Ollie took Charlotte's hand and placed it on his cocklet. "Is it broken? Fix it, Char!"

"Oh god… oh god… ewwie…" Charlotte groaned, the girl knowing that she should _let _go of her little brother's cock but her body wasn't following her minds mental screaming. Instead she found her hand wrapping around the little length.

Something that had Cami and Cooper's mouths dropping.

Instantly the young boy moaned loudly, his slim body shuddering. Feeling a small twitch, his cock began to rise. "Woooah… W-What's happening? C-coop?"

Unable to find any words, the older boy watched on in shock as his younger brother was being pleasured. Using the hand that _had_ been covering himself up, Coop slowly started to palm his length watching the sight. Wishing that it was him on that bed with Charlotte's hand around his cock, milking him slowly and teasingly. With a mind of its own, his other hand reached back to ease the door shut. Subconsciously not wanting their mother to find the siblings with the girls in their underwear and Ollie completely naked, getting a handjob from his oldest sister.

"C-COOP!" Ollie whined, the young boy squirming around as Charlotte's hand worked his young cock. "S-Something is happening! I feel weird!"

Charlotte gave the small cock a squeeze and her thumb brushed against the tiny mushroom head. She could feel how badly it made him shudder, while made a smile twitched onto her face.

While shuddering from the overdose of pleasure, Ollie moaned out. "Char!"

Climbing down from her bed, Cami got closer to the other three and hoped that Cooper didn't mind when she reached up to begin palming her big brother's stiff cock. When he jumped, the girl blushed but continued to feel along his five-inch dick. Staring at the eldest and youngest of the Wrather siblings, she acted like nothing was happening between her and Coop.

"Cami? W-what are you doing?" The boy asked, releasing a small moan as his younger sister's hand traced the length of his cock.

"No-nothing…" Squeezing her big brother's dick, Cami sighed. The girl wishing that her brother wasn't as hot as he was, though she was beginning to realise that she needed to update her stories to include how big her brother wise. With the girl blushing when she realised that Ollie had a length closer to what she was picturing on her brother for their stories. "Y-you feel big,"

Cooper blushed bright.

The boy stuttered out an awkward thank you, not really knowing how to respond to the fact his little sister had just called his cock big. His mouth seemed to have an idea and before he could stop himself, he replied: "Y-You should see it out of my shorts… if you think it feels big covered up…"

'_Exactly the invitation that I wanted…' _Cami thought with a grin, the thirteen-year-old girl's hormones only growing at the thought of making her stories come true.

Without a word, Cami turned to face him before reaching up to pull on the cord, loosening Cooper's shorts with a bright blush on her cheeks. After that the girl tugged them down around Cooper's knees, getting her first ever view of the boy's five-inch cock. It was a nice tanned colour with a few small veins running along the thin shaft, with a flared head that was very pink contrasting his trimmed brunette pubes. Cooper's dick was straight and throbbing, almost like it was asking her to swallow it.

It was the hottest sight she had seen in her young life, and she had seen the Austin Moon leaks.

While Cooper had expected Cami to return to stroking him, the girl leaned in and engulfed a few inches of her brother. Bobbing up and down on the yummy dick, Cami hummed and added tongue to make Cooper nice and slick to suck on.

"O-Oh my god, Cami! D...don't stop," A shiver ran down Cooper's spine as the tongue flicked against his cock.

Ethan was going to _love _hearing about Cami sucking his cock. As Cami continued bobbing on her older brother's five inch cock, Ollie's shaking was getting more wild with the younger boy having reached out and grabbed onto his oldest sister as she jerked his young meat.

"ITS FEELING FUNNY!" Ollie whined, as the sensations of his first time being pleasured got to him. Arching lower, holding onto Charlotte for support, the young boy cried out. "I'M GONNA PEE!"

Knowing otherwise, Charlotte kept stroking Ollie even when he fell onto his back and thrust wildly into her hand. Bringing her little brother to his first ever orgasm, the girl couldn't help but smirk at the loud moans he released while he was fucking her palm like a dog in heat. While she thought that it was a little gross to be doing this to Ollie, having _known _where her little brother has been some of the time, she was loving the fact that she was going to be the individual to give him his first sexual experience ever.

No girl or boy would ever be able to take that from her.

Seeing that his brother was having a little trouble getting to completion, Cooper started to suck on a finger. Curling his tongue around the digit, he sucked away for a minute before pulling off with a _pop_ and stepping closer to the boy with Cami still around his dick. Cooper reached underneath and forcefully shoved his fingers deep into the tightness of Ollie's butt, feeling around inside until he found the spot that made his younger brother cry out for the world to hear.

"COOPER!" Ollie screamed as his brother's finger pushed against the spot. With all three of the siblings groaning as the boy screamed his young lungs out.

As their brother moaned loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear, Cami was quick to press her lips to Ollie's. He moaned down her throat as Charlotte milked his small cock and Cooper pounded his ass with a finger, rubbing a spot inside of him that made his dick tingle.

The young boy found himself whining internally as he tried to focus on one of the three actions by his siblings, with it only getting harder as Cami's tongue pushed into his mouth. The boy found himself using his tongue to try and fight her tongue out of his mouth, only to find that it seemed to encourage her into beginning a tongue war for dominant of his young mouth. A war Cami won when her tongue pinned Ollie's before beginning to explore his young mouth.

Their older sister's free hand was exploring Ollie as well, running up his slim sides and smooth body. Loving how his young body was reacting to the three of them working on him. Though she wished that she wasn't working Ollie's cock and instead was getting her hand on Cooper's delicious looking five-inch cock. With Charlotte finding herself getting extremely jealous of her younger sister for being the first of the Wrather girls to get Cooper's length. Something she had a feeling was something that both of the girls had been after.

Cooper was glad to feel Cami pump his dick at the same time, rubbing in her saliva while she was busy. Encouraged by the pleasure, his fingers moved in and out of Ollie at a fast, hard pace. There was no doubt the boy could take it. "C-COOPIEEEEEE!"

Finally shoved over the edge, Ollie managed to pump out a few watery drops of cum all over Charlotte's hand. He thrust up hard while shooting the droplets, groaning as Cami's tongue forced its way down his throat and Cooper forced another two fingers inside of him, stretching his little hole wide open.

"I… I… woah…" Ollie's breathing was heavy as all three siblings left his satisfied body. In mere seconds his small cock softened, unable to stay up. The boy panting heavily as he looked up at the smiling face of his three older siblings, who were smirking back at him like he was their prey ready to be eaten up. As his body continued to race, the young boy nervously awkward: "W-W-What was that?"

"This?" Charlotte held up her hand coated in his watery cum. "It's your little boy spunk, lick it up."

As expected, the boy didn't ask before sucking the strange clear liquid off of his sister's fingers. He held on at the wrist, bobbing on the digits and licking up every drop of 'spunk'. It tasted sweet and a little strange, but something Ollie could get use to eating.

"It's yum!" He grinned tiredly before a small yawn. "I think I need a nap,"

Before any of the three older Wrather children could say anything, the naked younger boy closed his eyes and drifted off. With all three just watching in amusement at the spent boy giving into his tiredness and showing once more that he could sleep anywhere easily. Cooper found himself watching Ollie the longest, the teen watching the naked little brother for a few minutes, smiling as his eyes roamed the young body and took in the cute soft little hairless cock that he hoped would grow into something that would give him some fun, not just the girls. But even if he didn't, that ass was so tight it was hard to get one finger inside.

He would be enjoying that ass again, even if just with his fingers.

What the teenage boy missed was his younger and older sister's turning their views to him, with lust in their eyes that would have made the fourteen-year-old boy gulp. Something he nearly did as they spoke. "Ooooh Cooper…"

Cami smirked at his look of surprise before she swallowed his cock back down to the root. Moaning as its thickness filled her throat, the smell intoxicated the young girl and its taste overwhelmed her. Cami bobbed up and down slowly on Cooper's length, taking it deep before pulling out to suckle on its mushroom head.

"Mmm…" She hummed, adding a new level of pleasure.

Jealous that she had allowed Cami to take control of Cooper's cock for yet another turn, Charlotte decided to focus on something else with the underwear clad girl moving over towards Cooper and pulling the fourteen-year-old into a kiss that had his eyes widening and the boy moaning happily. The girl getting happier as Cooper's hand slid around her waist in order to grope her ass, with the girl blushing as he gave her ass cheek a good squeeze.

Reaching down, the older girl fingered the hem of her young brother's t-shirt before peeling it up slowly. Only breaking the kiss to pull it over his head, instantly returning to making out. As they deepened the kiss, their lips mashing together with no coordination, Charlotte's hands began roaming all over Cooper's sexy twink body. Feeling up his smooth chest and across the boy's pecs, brushing against Cooper's hardened pink nipples just to tease the younger boy.

"God you're hot, Coop…" Charlotte muttered, as she leant back to enjoy the view of her little brother like that.

Cooper blushed heavily and focused once more on making out with his older sister, as his hands began to return the favour and move across her young body, running up her sides until he reached her perky breasts. The fourteen-year-old felt his cock twitch in Cami's mouth as he began to play with and squeeze Charlotte's breasts, with the teen having long decided that he owed Ollie as this was _far _better than just spying on them fingering their pussies. Even if was a view that he wanted to see again.

"Mmm, hey Charlotte you have got to taste him! It's so good!" Cami exclaimed, bobbing faster along the dick. The younger girl a little jealous that Charlotte was making out with Cooper, when it was her who had been writing story after story about getting to do _exactly _that with him.

"It's a little hard," Charlotte said as she kneeled down, running her fingers through Cami's brunette hair. "When you have it so deep down your throat!"

Forcing the younger girl to take the cock deep and hard into her mouth, Charlotte pushed Cami back and forth on Cooper's five-inch dick. Hearing it as her sister gagged, the older girl didn't let up and instead lowered to take one of the boy's balls into her mouth. Sucking on the orb, slobbering and teasing it with her talented tongue. All the while forcing Cami back and forth, making her take the cock balls deep. It didn't take long before Cami found herself struggling not to gag on her brother's five-inch cock but she stuck it out, slowly learning to deepthroat the length that she had been dreaming about for a long while.

Breathing through her nose, the younger girl managed to keep going on Cooper's cock without trying to push off. When she was pulled back to just the head she would take a deep gulp of air, then gag when forced to swallow every inch of it again.

"O-h-oh _SHIT!_ Gu-guy's that's gonna make me cum!" The more the girls pleasured him, the more Cooper was struggling to stay standing as the double assault got to him. His cock was hot and throbbing, almost dripping pre down Cami's throat. "Fuuuck, st-stop I don't want to shoot yet!"

Charlotte smirked and leaned in to suck on her little brother's ear lobe. "Cum for me little bro, fill Cami's throat with your big boy cum…"

"Ngh, w-wait- AH!" Losing himself to pleasure, Cooper began to unload right down Cami's tight throat.

Seeing the powerful throb and a dribble of white cum leaking down her sister's lips, Charlotte pushed half the cock back inside Cami's mouth. However she hissed in the girl's ear demanding that the girl not swallow a single drop. Rope after rope of cum filled Cami's mouth to the point of overflowing, the hot spunk almost gagging her more than the cock had.

"Mmm," Cami moaned as she was pulled off the dick, her tongue out and coated with Cooper's cum. "Soh gohd!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her younger sister's attempt at English, before turning her sister's head towards her. Making sure that Cooper's dick was between their lips, the girls came together for a heated kiss full of tongue, swapping the boy's cum back and forth. They made out around the head, licking and sucking at it and each other's tongue trying to fight for who got the most cum.

She won the most, and greedily swallowed it with both her younger siblings watching.

"Fuck that was tasty, Coop! I think I may have to steal the rest from Cami, she _doesn't_ deserve something that yummy…" Licking her lips free of cum, along with the tip of Coop's dick, the older girl couldn't wait for another load.

Cooper wasn't expecting what came next.


End file.
